Historically, projection engines of projection systems have been designed employing high intensity discharge lamps. These prior art projection engines/systems suffer from a number of disadvantages. For examples, the lamps typically have relatively short lives, and reduced brightness after an initial period of usage. Further, there is an appreciable period of waiting for the lamp to warm up, when a projection engine/system is first turned on. During that period, either no image is available or the available images are of poor quality.
Resultantly, there has been a lot of interest in developing and manufacturing in a mass scale projection engines and projection systems employing solid state light sources. Such engines/systems typically have the aforementioned disadvantages in a lesser degree. However, the issues still have to be addressed.